


Cycles

by ColorInPlatinum



Category: RWBY
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series, Sexual Tension, Trans Male Character, even bad guys use condoms, scorpion tails where they shouldn't be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorInPlatinum/pseuds/ColorInPlatinum
Summary: summer is a hard time for tyrian.





	Cycles

The shattered moon shines a pale light into the meeting hall, and Salem's shadow looms over the wooden table. To her left its Arthur and Hazel; the doctor takes notes diligently on his scroll while Hazel seems to be lost in his own thoughts. On her right sits Cinder and Tyrian; Cinder, ever attentive, listens dutifully, but Tyrian seems unfocused and fidgety--even more so than usual.

The faunus rests his head in one hand, while the other taps incessantly against the table. His tail is wrapped about his leg as opposed to his waist, and it constantly writhes and moves, tightens and stretches about the limb. Golden eyes dart about, but never meet the others', and he chews so harshly on his lip that one would expect him to break the skin any moment.

"...maidens. Tyrian? Tyrian!"

The hunter jolts in his seat and straightens. "What?"

Salem glowers at him. "Your progress on the study of the maidens." she repeats.

"I--my what?"

Cinder snickers and Arthur rolls his eyes, but Salem silences the table with a flick of her wrist.

"Tyrian, are you feeling alright?" she asks, leaning across the table toward him. Tyrian pulls away from her, breath caught in his throat.

"I'm--I'm fine, my lady." he assures her, still not daring to breathe. Salem narrows her eyes and reaches forward, placing a cold hand on Tyrian's leg as though to comfort him. The faunus goes rigid.

"Tyrian, you are my cherished hunter, a member of this team and this family. Please, if something is troubling you, I ask that you let me know." she says, voice soft and almost kind. Tyrian finally allows himself to breathe again, and Salem reassuringly rubs his leg. He stands up so quickly that he knocks his chair over.

"MILADY!" he cries, stumbling backward. Salem looks shocked, and the rest of the team looks nearly mortified that Tyrian, of all people, would act in such a way. The hunter clears his throat. "M-may I be excused from today's meeting?" he asks, voice far louder than necessary.

"Why?" Salem inquires, tilting her head in question. Tyrian ducks his head a bit and his tail tightens about his leg.

"Please, my lady--I--"

"Let him go, your grace," Watts chimes in. Never once do his emerald eyes leave his scroll. "Whatever ails him is clearly going to be a problem for those of us who want to continue this meeting. I'll debrief him later."

Salem sighs, but nods and waves her hand dismissively. Tyrian bows before scrambling out the door.

* * *

The meeting concludes a good two hours later, and the remaining three members of the team make their way down the hall to their respective rooms. It's Watts who hesitates just outside Tyrian's door, letting Cinder and Hazel move on ahead of him. As the resident doctor, it's Arthur's job to make sure that everyone present is in good health, so he reaches to knock on the door. Before his hand can even touch the wood of the door, it flies open and Tyrian yanks the poor doctor in by his tie.

The room is nearly pitch black, but that's hardly new considering Tyrian's nocturnal nature. What is new however is the clear smell of something... almost musky.

Tyrian shoes Arthur against the wall, to which the doctor responds with, "I suppose I should have seen this coming."

"What do you mean?" Tyrian mutters, his voice low as his hands busy themselves with undoing Watts' vest and shirt.

"I've studied your DNA for quite some time," Arthur muses, undoing his tie. "In nature, scorpions often begin their mating cycles during this time of year. You've handled it well in the past, but I suppose you couldn't help yourself this time--"

"Shut up," Tyrian spits, pressing a harsh, bruising kiss against the doctor's lips.

When the door flings open again, the dim light from the hall illuminates the two of them, whether they wish it to or not. Though neither of them seem to mind, Watts' cheeks turn red when he notices both Cinder and Hazel in the doorway.

"Are we interrupting something?" Cinder asks, amusement clear in her tone. Tyrian's kisses begin to move downward, allowing Watts to respond if just for a moment.

"Tyrian seems to have entered his--m-mating cycle for the season," he responds, trying to remain composed. "It seems to have... affected him rather intensely as well, so if you f-felt so inclined--"

Before Tyrian can even attempt to remove Watts' pants, he's grabbed about his middle by Hazel and practically tossed onto his bed. Cinder shuts the door behind her and busies herself with undressing and helping the doctor to do the same.

Tyrian giggles beneath Hazel as the far larger of the two works quickly to pull off Tyrian's pants. "Aren't you married or something?" Tyrian teases, his voice sounding nearly drunk.

"Be quiet." Hazel snarls.

"No promises," Tyrian coos, his tail curling between Hazel's legs.

"Forgetting someone?" Cinder muses, seating herself just past Tyrian's head. "I think I can put that mouth to use." Dainty fingers trail about Tyrian's lips before she turns herself around and presses her glistening sex against his tongue.

It doesn't take much more than that for the others to join in. Cinder eagerly rocks herself atop Tyrian, while Hazel takes to rubbing his steadily hardening member against the scorpion's sex. Arthur straightens his hair and taps Hazel's shoulder before handing him a condom.

"Do you just carry these around?" Hazel asks dryly.

"Unless you want to deal with a handful of scorplings running about," Watts says, seating himself in front of Cinder and placing a hand against her hip. "I suggest you use it. Mating season and all."

Hazel responds with a nondescript grunt and follows the doctor's instructions. Tyrian, ever impatient, wraps his tail around Hazel's midsection, digging his stinger into the other's skin to emphasize his point, mouth too occupied to speak up. There's one final moment of hesitation before Hazel pushes himself into Tyrian's arousal, one hand wrapping about the scorpion's tail to yank the thing off him. Tyrian moans into Cinder's sex, which elicits a small gasp from her. Watts silences her with a gentle kiss, but she returns it with three times the intensity.

Cinder's hand finds its way to Watts' erect member and his own find their way to her breasts. Tyrian's tail, despite Hazel's wishes, curls between the two of them again, this time pressing against the underside of Hazel's balls. A small smile reaches the hunter's lips when Hazel lets out a stifled moan. He takes to moving his tail just so that Hazel is properly attended to. Tyrian's hands eventually move upward, grasping onto Cinder's thighs to steady himself as Hazel's thrusts become harder and quicker.

It must be the scent in the air, because it takes the four of them mere minutes before climax hits. It's Cinder first, crying out in pleasure into Watts' mouth and speeding up her strokes. Watts presses himself against Cinder as he cums. Tyrian claws into Cinder's hips, his and Hazel's climax hitting one another almost in perfect sync. Hazel pulls out, Cinder dismounts, and they all fall onto the bed, flushed and breathless.

All except Tyrian.

"You can't be tired just yet," he coos, crawling atop Cinder with a still-drunk smirk upon his lips. "I'm far from it."

He presses his tongue against Cinder's arousal again, his tail curling along her chest and squeezing her breasts, encouraging her to follow suit. She sighs and brushes a bit of hair from her face before anchoring her hands on Tyrian's hips and getting to work. Hazel reaches across the sheets and pulls Watts into his lap, cock already hardening again. Watts clears his throat and reaches to his neck as if to straighten his tie, but without it, he ends up digging his nails into his collarbone. He huffs and nods, and with no other encouragement needed, Hazel reaches forward to pull the condom from his dick and presses into Watts.

* * *

It's a miracle Salem didn't hear anything. Watts was the only one keeping up with the time, but when the four of them are finally exhausted, he knows it's been more than a few hours. Tyrian's tail is slick from more than his own fluids, and his tongue eagerly laps up anything and everything he can manage from around his lips. Cinder lays across him, her head resting in the crook of the scorpion's neck. Her charcoal hair sticks to her skin, soaked in sweat, and both pairs of her lips are red and swollen from the day's use. Her legs are tangled with Hazel's, and if one didn't know better, they would assume the behemoth of a man had already fallen asleep. Watts is the only one insistent against contact after the fact, claiming he was far too overheated for such a thing. He's the first to speak up, however.

"It seems..." he sighs, still breathless. "...that Tyrian's pheromones affect--affected us adverse--ah, fuck it." He groans as if in defeat. "My dick is sore." he mutters, throwing his arm over his eyes. "You nearly split me in half, Hazel." he adds, kicking the other weakly.

Hazel actually laughs a bit. "Sorry," he sighs.

"No, you're not," Watts retorts.

"I need a long bath..." Cinder mumbles, curling into Tyrian's neck a bit more. "I'd invite you all along, but I don't think I'll be able to walk if we do this again."

Tyrian giggles. "Thank you." he finally says. "You didn't have to--"

"It was long coming." Hazel interrupts. Silence fall over the four of them before Tyrian finally speaks again.

"Am I really that bad?"

A chorus of affirmations fills the room, and Tyrian finds himself laughing again.

"Does that mean I can expect the same treatment next cycle?"

The same chorus responds, and Tyrian smiles to himself. Silence falls over the room again, and in practically no time, the four of them finally fall asleep.


End file.
